All Mine
by Keegan Elizabeth
Summary: GSR Fluff the best kind!  This is my first fan fiction.  Please R&R!  Warning: Mild suggestive adult themes.


Title: **All Mine**

Summary: GSR Fluff (the best kind).

Setting of the story: After the season five finale, Grave Danger (no spoilers that I am aware of)!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. It's quite depressing, I know.

A/N: This is my very first fan fiction, and I'm really nervous about posting it. Please R&R (and be kind w/ the reviews, won't you?). Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also a very special thanks to **graciebutterfliedgsr **for the beta and her help and encouragement! Any mistakes are mine.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

It had been a long and exhausting night. In Las Vegas, crime never slept but after pulling a double shift both Grissom and Sara returned back to Grissom's townhouse for some much-needed downtime. 

Kicking off her boots, Sara exclaimed, "Oh my God, I wasn't sure if we would ever make it home!"

"Why don't you go relax on the couch and I will fix some breakfast for us," Grissom replied. Sara smiled and mouthed an exhausted thank you as she made her way to the couch.

_xxx_

A little while later, Grissom carried a tray laden with their food and their coffee to the living room. He set the tray on the coffee table and smiled at the sight of Sara lying on the couch. She had one arm tucked under her head, and her eyes were closed.

The smell of fresh coffee and food awakened Sara from her impromptu nap, saving Grissom from having to awaken his Sleeping Beauty. "Sorry, I didn't intend to fall asleep on you." Pointing to her plate filled with what looked like a veggie omelet and a half of a grapefruit, she said, "This looks wonderful, and it smells delicious! Thanks."

_xxx_

After they ate, Sara carried their dirty dishes to the kitchen sink and started to wash them. Without any verbal discussion, they had settled into a comfortable pattern where if one person cooked, then the other cleaned up.

A moment later Grissom entered the kitchen. He came up behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her midriff. After pressing a soft kiss to the curve of her neck, he began to nuzzle her neck, causing her to giggle. "Stop," she said playfully. "You know how ticklish I am, and your beard only makes it worse!"

"Sorry, dear," Grissom said. Sara was not quite sure if she believed his apology. But, truthfully, deep down she loved the gesture. It made her feel special and loved. Also she was secretly thrilled to be the one who saw this different side of Grissom. She knew that Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg would all find it hard to believe that Grissom had a softer, romantic side to him.

Feeling a bit mischievous, Sara splashed Grissom and got his arms slightly wet. "Hey now!" Grissom pretended to sound indignant. Sara just laughed and said, "I'm about finished here in the kitchen. Why don't you go take a shower and get some sleep?"

"I like the sound of that." With a quick kiss on her cheek and a wink, he seductively whispered in her ear, "Why don't you join me for that shower? I promise to keep the water warm." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and headed to his bedroom, whistling along the way.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sara drew a deep, shaky breath and breathed out a soft, "Wow." Grissom' voice was still husky when he agreed, "Oh yeah," because that was about the best reply his brain could come up with. He had a vague thought that some of the circuits in his brain had to be fried.

Sara, on the other hand, wasn't thinking anything. She was having a hard enough time concentrating on staying vertical. Her legs felt unsteady, and she knew she was about to lose the battle.

Grissom, always the gentleman, caught her in his arms a moment before she slid to the floor of his bathtub. "Whoa there," he softly murmured. "Let me help you." Then he carried her to his bed, tucked her in, and slid in next to her. Moments later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Sara reopened her eyes to find herself in bed. She was finally able to get her breathing back to normal. She smiled as she shifted to turn toward Grissom.

She was happy to find him asleep. She loved these moments –falling asleep after Grissom so that she could have the pleasure of just looking at him. He was beautiful. To her, there was no man alive sexier than her Gil Grissom. She did not care what People magazine had claimed. George Clooney and Matthew McConaughey were definitely not the sexiest men alive!

Still studying the face of the man she loved, Sara thought back to the first time they met. Grissom was doing a guest lecture on entomology at a forensics convention in San Francisco. When she saw him that very first time something in her heart had lurched. It was not until later that she realized she had fallen in love with him in that very moment. She never believed in the notion of love at first sight. She thought it was just a concept that only silly, vacuous girls bought into. Hell, her childhood sure was not full of fairytales and stories of happily ever after, so she didn't think anyone could blame her for not putting much credence into love at first sight. But after Gil, she was a believer.

When he asked her to come to Vegas, she did not have to think twice. Although things between the two of them did not immediately progress (understatement of the century, she thought to herself) as she would have hoped and wanted, she was glad she came and stayed. It had been extremely hard at times, she admitted to herself. One day after a bad workday because Grissom had practically ignored her, she had come upon a quote by Samuel Butler that said 'the course of true anything never does run smooth.' Regarding true love, Sara could believe it.

Despite all the ups and downs since her coming to Vegas, she loved him. And though he was sometimes forgetful in saying the words, she knew he loved her. Just like a picture was worth a thousand words, so were a look and a touch. Sometimes she would catch Grissom staring at her, and the emotions she would see on his face would warm her heart. So unlike the inane women she saw in movies that needed constant reassurances of their significant others' affections, she was so much more evolved. "No," she thought, "She did not need all the fancy words because she knew he was hers."

The last thought she had as she blissfully drifted off to sleep was, "He's mine. He's all mine."

* * *

Six hours later, Grissom woke up to the sound of Sara's slow and steady breathing. Her hair was slightly tousled, and her lips were curved into a cute little half-smile. He loved these moments –waking up before Sara so that he could have the pleasure of just looking at her. She was so beautiful. Angelina Jolie and Halle Berry (he knew these names only because he had often heard Nick and Warrick debating who was the sexier of the two) had nothing on his Sara. He still couldn't believe that she was with him –that she picked him.

Since her mind was still halfway in dream world where she was having a particularly delicious dream about her and Grissom that involved a pair of handcuffs and whip cream, Sara had a very "cat that ate the canary" smile on her face when she woke up. As she was becoming more alert, she realized that Grissom was awake as well and was watching her with an intensity that both surprised and excited her.

Grissom smiled as he leaned over to give Sara a very sexy and passionate kiss hello. "I love you, Sara," he said. Tears glistened in Sara's eyes and threatened to fall. In her head, she berated herself for being emotional because it was not as if it was the first time he had said those words to her. It was, however, the first time he had said those three magical words to her without her saying it first, which made it all the more special.

Grissom continued to watch Sara's face and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. "I did not mean to make you cry honey. I was just lying here watching you sleep, and I was thinking about much I love you. I am so grateful to you for never giving up on me. It was like there was this brick wall surrounding my heart, and each brick was a reason why we should not be together."

"Grissom, darling," Sara began before Grissom cut her off. Grissom said, "No, let me finish. Please?" Sara nodded her head to give her consent.

"I'm much older than you. You are young, vibrant, and beautiful. I should have stayed away. God knows I tried, but you kept picking and prodding at me. And one by one those bricks around my heart began to disappear, and the sunlight of your love started to peek in through the holes. Sara, you are the sunshine in my life."

Sara's eyes were now wide, and she had begun to tremble. Grissom softly stroked her arm to soothe her. Again he spoke, "I think I could have lived my life without you in it. When I met you, I was already stuck in my own ways. I had already decided that I would never find anyone to love, and I would be alone all of my life. I had accepted it and was okay with it. Then I met you and that was it for me. You showed me that I did not have to be alone, and you made me want more. I denied my feelings and myself so long. But I came to realize that although I could live without you I would never want to live without you in my life. You make getting up in the morning worthwhile. You make me feel like I could do anything."

Taking Sara's hand and placing it over his heart, he quietly said, "You have my heart Sara, and it is forever yours."

Incredibly moved beyond words, it took Sara a moment to be able to compose herself. When she did, she said, "To be honest, I never expected that I would find so much happiness in my life. However, these past six months that we have been together have been the most wonderful time in my life, and I have never been so content. Grissom, you are my one true love. You have my heart. Always and forever. I love you, I adore you, and I am constantly amazed by you."

As he picked up her hand from his chest and turned it facing up, he placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her palm. Sara leaned over and kissed him, pouring all her love into the kiss. It soon became impossible for him to think as Sara proceeded to show him how much she loved him. Before his mind blanked, he thought, "She's mine. She's all mine."

* * *

Much later after their passion had been sated, they both got dressed for work that night. As Sara kissed Grissom goodbye (she left earlier so that they would not arrive at the lab at the same time), she thought to herself, "Oh yeah, I don't need the words. But having them anyway is so much sweeter." She knew that tonight at the lab she was going to have a hard time keeping her smile off her face. She was in love with the most amazing man, and he loved her as well. Life could not get any better. 


End file.
